


Zero Etiquette

by stellaone



Series: Rendezvous [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine and Inaho have dinner at a nice restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Etiquette

“This place is even fancier than I expected, Inaho.” the brunette’s boyfriend looked around the restaurant in amazement, then shimmied closer and whispered, “we’re splitting the bill, right?”

Inaho nodded, then eyed over the blonde. As Slaine caught him sizing him up, he smiled, “you keep looking, you really like it, don’t you?” he lifted the hem of the black dress a bit.

“You really didn’t need to do this.” Inaho scratches the side of his neck as he glances around impassively. There’s a man eying Slaine from one of the tables strongly, which makes Inaho glare him down until he stops. Slaine glances between them with a smirk before turning his attention to the brunette, “how could I not when you enjoy it so much?” 

 

Inaho’s left eye twitches as the waiter approaching them also ogles the blonde, “it’s different in public, you get too much attention.”

Slaine is about to reply, when the waiter greets them. Inaho gives him a look, so he doesn’t say anything provocative. They were led to there to their booked boot seating. It was very pleasant the embroidered couch, mahogany table and picture window right next to it. A vase of red roses were in the center with drops of dew on the petals. Slaine slid into his seat and Inaho followed suit, sitting opposite him. The waiter did the usual, before leaving them with a particularly thick menu. Slaine hugged one of the pillows as he flipped through the menu, peeking at Inaho and the roses frequently. Inaho was getting slightly annoyed and a little anxious, but it wasn’t showing on his face,

“Is there something you want to say?” it came out gruffer than he wanted.  


Slaine jumped and gripped the menu hard, “w-well, no other table has these…” he looked at the roses. Inaho was a bit surprised at the nervousness Slaine was exhibiting. Slaine stared at the salt shaker as he responded, 

“It was Yuki’s suggestion to request them.”

Slaine dropped the menu and nearly flung the decoration off the table as he pounded it, “you told her!?” he hissed.

Inaho responded calmly, “she found out when she searched through my phone. She was suspicious as I was coming home at such strange hours or staying days away from her.”

Slaine went pale, “she saw what I sent you!? Inaho!” 

The smallest smile graced Inaho’s face, “it is password protected. She did not see the photos.”

Slaine glared at him, “the messages are just as bad!”

“She could not see those, either.” Slaine’s face was bright red and his eyes were swimming as he came to one last conclusion, “d-did she walk in…?”

Inaho smiled widened a little more, “no she saw this,” he reached into his pocket and presented the phone, “my lock screen.”

At least fourteen different expressions danced across Slaine’s face as he looked the photo of him giving Inaho a kiss on the cheek and Inaho loved each one. It was mean, but he couldn’t help but enjoy getting the blonde so worked up. The wry smile on his face disappeared as he felt Slaine’s stiletto hit his shin. He grunted in pain, but kept his eyes on the blonde whose anxiousness was replaced with concern as he bit his red bottom lip,

“Sorry…”

“You are not the one who needs to apologize.” Inaho managed to groan out between the wincing.

Slaine pouted and averted his eyes, “then  you  apologize, too.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“...Apology accepted. Don't _ever_ try that again!” 

Slaine’s eyes went to the flowers again and his voice quieted, “Yuki is fine with it?”

“She was startled at first. I had girlfriends before, but never a boyfriend.”

He looked surprised and a bit disappointed, “so you weren’t a-”

“I am. Well, was. I never went to bed with any. And what we do together is not anyone's business but ours.”

 

Slaine gave a small nod. He was about to speak again, when the waiter reappeared to check on their statuses. Slaine buried his head in the menu once more and Inaho decided to take whatever he decides on as well. The waiter’s gaze lingered on Slaine for quite a while. Inaho was certain he was trying to look down his dress. When he directed his attention to Inaho, he received a look that could kill, and was too paralyzed in fear to look away. Slaine found something to order that he struggled to pronounce and the waiter took the order and walked away swiftly. Slaine tugged on a spaghetti strap, 

“I thought you liked it when other men showed interest?”

“That was before. My interests changed.”

Slaine hugged himself in faux fear, “you’re getting possessive.” Inaho rests his elbows on the table and interlocks his fingers, looking at Slaine with eyes hungry for something other than the food, “is that a problem?”

Slaine’s mouth hangs open before he trips over his words for a few moments, “I can’t believe  I  need to tell  you  this, but you aren’t seriously…?”

“We have 30 minutes before the food should be here.”

 

Slaine's eyes widen as he blushes and bites his lip before he gets up slowly and begins walking to the restrooms. Inaho follows behind him. They enter the unisex bathrooms and Slaine is once again amazed by the elegance. He lets out a small noise from the back of his throat as Inaho grabs his ass through the thin fabric.

“Can’t you wait until we get inside a stall!?” he whispers harshly, but Inaho can see how cloudy his eyes are getting. He pulls Slaine into one of the vacant rooms, leaving it slightly ajar. He sees Slaine shiver and smile softly as he notices it. Slaine runs his fingers over his plump lips and the smile becomes mischievous, the smile Inaho is used to seeing in the bedroom. It's both arousing and strangely comforting.  


Slaine sinks to his knees in front of him and unlocks, unbuttons and unzips until he reaches the goal, which is already semi hard. Inaho feels him delicately lick and kiss the tip, before beginning to slide it inside. His motions are slow and longing as he lazily licks and swirls his tongue along the length. He opens his mouth to take it in, going agonizingly slowly down the cock. Slaine gazes into his eyes, which makes Inaho harder instantly. Slaine’s eyes always do that to him, making him cum too fast, so he prefers that he doesn’t look at him when he does it. And exactly what Inaho was tired of happens after a few more sloppy movements up and down the length. Inaho cums and Slaine flinches from gazing at him. Inaho can see the semen run down his chin as he tries to drink all of it down. Slaine pulls off the dick and cum flies onto his flushed cheeks. He licks at it before moving his head forward to get off all the remnants of Inaho’s seed from his still pulsing cock. The sight makes Inaho get fully hard again as Slaine teases the length.  


Inaho pulls Slaine up and then lifts him to straddle his waist, the dress hiking up and exposing the revealing lingerie. Slaine wraps his arms around Inaho’s neck for support and he can feel the blonde's hot breaths and soft, needy sounds up close. Slaine begins grinding against his crotch, their cocks getting unbearably hot from the friction. Inaho can’t take much more and lifts Slaine up by his thighs, to position his cock at the entrance. Slaine’s breath hitches and his breathing gets faster as Inaho starts lowering him down, until he's buried in him. It’s incredibly tight and Inaho feels intoxicated each time this happens. It may be becoming an addiction, or an obsession at this rate. Slaine moans softly against his ear as he starts thrusting. They gain a rhythm in their desire to excite the other as much as they can. Footsteps can be heard, before they retreat hurriedly. Inaho pays them no heed, but being seen makes Slaine tighten even more. Slaine’s bites down on Inaho’s shoulder so he doesn’t scream as his prostate is hit relentlessly. Knowing Slaine, it’s likely just as he doesn’t want to be interrupted more, by someone who would do more than run. Inaho wants to hear of more his voice though. He breaks their rhythm and does him so hard he can’t hold it in.

 

“Hah...! Aaaah..ahhhnnn!” the blonde in his arms cries out as his back arches and the cum flies onto his chest and dress. Inaho continues thrusting into the hot, contracting hole as he reaches climax. He cums and feels Slaine’s nails dig into his back as he fills him with semen. He pulls Slaine closer to go even deeper inside and the blonde shivers from the pleasure.   


 

Inaho places down Slaine, who looks the door so he can lean on it.He can barely stand as his knees hook. Inaho sees him twitch as the cum drips from between his legs and travels down his thighs. His misty teal orbs are heavy lidded as he locks them with Inaho's amber ones. Slaine pulls down the flimsy pink pantie down his thighs until it drops and lands around his heels, then he slides it aside. As Slaine licks his lips, Inaho roughly grabs his shoulders and turns him around to face the toilet. Slaine shakily places his hands on top of the tank and sticks his ass out. Inaho immediately pokes and prods at his twitching, leaking hole, and Slaine sighs dreamily in anticipation each time the tip so much as brushes him. Inaho wants to tease him more, but he's simply too overwhelmed with lust to continue. With a strong grasp on Slaine's waist so hard the blonde groans, he sheathes himself inside in one go. Slaine whimpers from the ecstasy and pain, clenching around the cock and eagerly pushing back on the pulsing hardness inside him with new-found energy. As they race toward the climax, Inaho strikes the deep part of Slaine's hole that drives him mad. Whilst slamming it, Inaho pulls down the top of the dress and twists Slaine’s painfully erect nipples. Between this and the thrusts, Slaine can only slur out commands to go deeper, be rougher, and not to stop at all between the moans.

 

As Inaho comes, he sees Slaine scrapes his nails on the smooth surface of the tank as he releases the rush of heat in him again.

“Haaahn! Ahhnn!...Inaho..! ♥️”

“Inahoooo...it feels so goooood…” His head drops against the tank as his body goes limp. Inaho’s hands moving from his chest and down his sides are the only way he’s still managing to stand.

 

Inaho pulls out and Slaine sighs headily, still managing rock his hips back. The blonde weakly moves his hands to his asscheeks to spread them, then moving his fingers down the crevice until he reaches the hole, opening his entrance for Inaho's use.   


“Please..let's do more...”

Inaho leans forward to huskily whisper in his ear, “when we get back.” 

  
  


Slaine could not keep his foot away from Inaho’s crotch for the entire meal and he dropped his cutlery every time Inaho even looked at him. Needless to say they had a very long night once they got to Slaine’s apartment and Yuki is very concerned.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a pwp block for a while, so the suggestions I got were very helpful in getting me back on the path of darkness


End file.
